The Silver Key
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome attends a prestigious school and wants to leave the boring route she's always run and start acting a little more wild. But the first step she takes has her standing up to one of the toughest guys in school, Sesshouamru Taisho, maybe not the best move. Now she's in a war with him! But there's someone out to get Kagome and she doesn't have a clue what is to come. SxK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

Slowing down as I entered the school grounds, I rolled into an empty parking space. Hesitating for just a moment and watching all the students shuffle into North Tanaki High School. A prestigious school with open arms for mostly the upper class. But if you work hard enough the school could offer you a scholarship to attend. Really, if it makes the school look better the board is willing to do anything for the publicity.

All in all it was a very nice school, don't get me wrong. An ordinary high school just...more expensive. I got out of my vehicle and grabbed my black purse and school bag to head up the steps into the school.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled my name from down the hall. At the same time I turned my head I was tackled by a petite blonde.

"Geez, Shina, you almost knocked me over," I giggled.

She released her grip and bounced in place making her short blonde curls shake. Shina was one of my best friends since our parents brought us together when we were small. She has always been a very hyper-active person. Even know she put her skills to good use as a model.

"I've got big news!" Shina smiled brightly, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"Let me guess," a voice asked from behind us, "you're on the cover of another magazine?"

The sarcastic voice belonged to their other dear friend, Gwen. She had long, light brown hair with a lock of purple dyed hair on the side. She was half American on her father's side. Her parents passed away when she was in grade school and she moved here to be with her mother's sister, a famous actress. It took awhile for Gwen to warm up to them but they have been friends ever since.

"No," Shina answered. "I met someone," she whispered like it was a secret.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What happened to Rei?"

Shina held her head up high and straightened her beige uniform. "We're over. He had a long term girlfriend he was cheating on. I was the _other_ woman."

Gwen and I made sympathetic faces but Shina cheered up in an instant.

"But this new guy!" She looked up at the ceiling with her hazel eyes and sighed. "He's perfect."

I glanced at Gwen and rolled my own eyes.

"That's what you said about Rei," Gwen pointed out.

"No, I said Rei was nearly perfect," she corrected.

"My bad," Gwen smirked.

I fiddled with pushing my long black hair over my shoulder. "Well when do we get to meet Mr. Perfect?"

"At Hitoshi Goro's party this Saturday."

It was Monday and she wanted to wait that long?

"Why-"

Shina interrupted me and explained, "It's more suspenseful. I have to keep you guys guessing!"

"If you say so," I replied and happened to glance down. I frowned. "Gwen..."

She acted innocent. "What?"

I gave her a warning look. "Your shoes."

Gwen glanced down at her feet to observe the black combat boots with metallic spikes glued on the heel. "Oh my! Must have put on the wrong shoes!"

Even Shina didn't believe her and matched my scorning gaze.

"You're going to get caught," Shina said matter of factly.

"Come on guys. This whole uniform thing is so conformist. I at least need some bad ass foot wear to keep me sane."

The over-com announced orientation would start soon and to get to the theater center.

"It's our last year here, why do we have to go..." I mumbled.

"Let's get going so we can get seats next to each other!" Shina clapped her hands together.

We walked down the hallway catching up on some missed summer gossip on our classmates when around the corner we were met with an unpleasant sight.

The first alarm was Gwen's painful groan.

"Aaah. It's to early to deal with the Barbies..."

By the nick name I knew exactly who she meant. Leading in front was Midori, and right behind were her three followers, Tami, Riku, and Chiyo. The nickname came from the fact the group thought they were perfect in every way. They had this need to be better then anyone else. Ever since Gwen had tried to fight their leader Midori the group felt an obligation to especially push Gwen's buttons when possible.

"Oh, hey girls," Midori stopped in front of them and her followers did so as well. "How was your summer?"

"It was great. How about yours?" Shina replied politely while Gwen's eyes shot daggers.

"What's wrong Gwendolyn?" Midori pouted with her lips pushed out. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Hm, I don't know. How about you disappear...and I'll figure it out," Gwen offered with a tone of false curiosity.

"But then I would miss you," she batted her eye lashes and the girls behind her giggled.

Well enough was enough. The last thing they needed was for Gwen to snap like Midori wanted and get kicked out.

"Alright. It was a nice reunion while it lasted. We have to get going though."

She set her eyes on me. "Kagome, you look nice today. You and Shina should join us for lunch."

Really? Like we would do that to Gwen. "No thanks," I replied.

Midori narrowed her eyes at me. "I suppose another time. See you in dance class Shina." With a smile and a wave they went on their way.

With them a safe distance off Gwen relaxed.

"Man I'd like to kick her Gucci covered ass. I'd do it with these "'commoner'," she used her fingers for air quotes, "brand boots too."

"Calm down Gwen. You can't let them get to you like that."

"..." she moped but suddenly perked up when she brought up a new topic. "So what are we gonna do about getting you a boyfriend Kagome?"

"Oh," Shina breathed. "Excellent idea!"

I drew the line there. "Oh no. You guys are not scheming to get me a guy."

"Scheming?! Kagome Higarushi!" Gwen put her hands on her hips.

"Such accusations!" Shina played along. "It hurts to think you don't trust us." She made a sad puppy dog face and patted her heart with the palm of her hand.

"I don't when it comes to my so called 'love life'."

"This is the year to get crazy and a little wild Kagome!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No, this is the year to settle down and study hard to get into a good university."

Gwen groaned. "You keep acting like that you're gonna die a virgin reading to your cats."

"Cut it out Gwen," Shina interjected.

"Calm down Miss Priss I'm just saying..."

I zoned out of their arguing. Those two were polar opposites. Gwen was a rough and tumble punk and Shina was as feminine as they came with her elegance. Where did I fit in? I was the sensible one here for goodness sakes. The one that made sure things went according to plan and didn't spiral out of control. Oh god...Gwen might be right. I was boring myself with this speech. This year I had to take some initiative and put myself out there. Find a good guy, not the one like Shina was searching for, but...a decent guy to spend time with wouldn't hurt.

Mind made up I tuned back into my friends argument and put an arm around each of them.

"I'll need help."

Gwen smirked mischievously and Shina smiled with joy.

...

A/N: A new story once again :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Orientation was as boring as ever. Getting lectured on things we've heard a million times like responsibility, grades, college applications for seniors, and blah, blah, blah-you get the point. The whole time we were in there Gwen made snoring sounds like she was sleeping and comments about the speech we got. Shina and I were trying as hard as we could not to start laughing-unsuccessfully I may add-and got glares from Mrs. Canter to be quiet. When it ended the student body filed out and went to their first period classes. I said goodbye to my friends after we'd made plans on where to meet for lunch.

The days went by quickly until it was Friday already. Gwen and I couldn't wait to meet Shina's mystery boyfriend. Shina talked about him non-stop but didn't give us any specific details to give away who he was. The wait was killing me. I was at my locker putting my things away before I met up with Shina and Gwen for lunch. All of the sudden the hallway-which was always busy-got really quite. Then it started back up louder than before. I turned around to see who was causing this only to see Sesshoumaru Taisho and his friends.

Sesshoumaru Taisho belonged to one of the wealthiest families in the city or the country for that matter. His family owned tons of expensive hotels and businesses that ranged all over the world. He was 19 I think, around my age. His hair was a shimmery color more silver than white with gold orbs for eyes. He wasn't somebody you wanted to mess with.

This guy was known for violence. If you even looked at him the wrong way-or he thought you were-you might as well have dug yourself your own grave. Of course he'd never killed anyone-that _I_ knew about anyways-but he has sent plenty of people to the hospital. Sesshoumaru and his friends were the exception to the school rules. Something went wrong their families would pay for the hospital bills and give money to the school and that was that.

They did what they wanted to whoever they wanted.

I didn't know much about his friends, just that they belonged to wealthy families close to Sesshouamru's and they grew up together. Jakobe with his jet black hair that was spiked, and hazel eyes was known as quite the ladies man. Ryo, followed right behind with his reputation being the same but had a different appeal with light brown hair that stopped right near his ears with bangs that looked like he'd just gotten out of bed with hazel eyes that leaned more towards green. Finally, Aoi had blue eyes and short blonde hair but she had never heard anything bad about him. Probably the worst thing being he was friends with the rest of them. Surprisingly though, he wasn't with the group today.

Turning around to finish putting away my things I closed my locker and was about to start walking to find my friends. _Bang!_ Gasps rang out from the crowds in the halls. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sesshoumaru Taisho's books on the ground and the poor soul who had accidentally tripped trying to get past Sesshoumaru. I didn't recognize the kid, he must be a first year by the looks of it. Now I was completely turned around staring at the scene and walking closer to the front of a crowd of students who had formed a circle around them.

Not aware of what was going on the kid got up brushed himself off and picked up Sesshouamru's books. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean too-" He seemed to lose his voice as he made eye contact with Sesshoumaru.

Who just stood there with his friends and gave the kid a smirk that sent a shiver down my own spine. He took back the books and the kid started getting nervous looking around. The kids' eyes got really big when Sesshoumaru picked him up by his shirt with one hand. The smirk replaced with a vicious looking snarl.

What the hell? The kid apologized, the whole thing was an accident. Without thinking I opened my mouth. "Hey!" I yelled.

Now I was standing right next to Sesshoumaru and the kid he was holding with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Let the kid go. If you love to hurt people so much at least go find someone your own size," the words came out of my mouth so fast I almost looked around to see who'd said it. I felt the attention of the crowd, Sesshoumaru's friends, and Sesshoumaru himself turn towards me.

Sesshoumaru smirked and dropped the kid. My next thought was _Wow this guy's tall…_I had to look up at him since I only came up to his chest.

"Were you speaking to me?"

"Well I don't see any other skyscraper picking on a kid half his size. Don't you think that's a little pathetic?" I heard gasps ring out-I could have sworn I saw some girl faint out of the corner of my eye. What was I saying?!

Looking around Sesshouamru, I saw the kid he'd put down and said, "No offense to you kid. You better go." Sure enough the kid grabbed his things and ran like his life depended on it.

"You're becoming a pest. You had your hero moment, now get lost before I loose my temper."

"Excuse me, I'm somebody who didn't want to see some kid possibly get bullied right in front of _me_ and had enough courage to help him." I looked around the circle of people to see some people hang their heads in shame and others shrug, they were just glad it wasn't them.

This wasn't like in the movies I reminded myself. One person stands up to the bully and everybody else follows their lead. In reality things never ended that way. You had a one in a million chance of that actually happening. Here's what happens when you stand up to a bully. One, the bully beats you up. Two, you fight the bully and win. Or three, you finally tell a teacher or parent and the bully gets detention or suspended from school for a couple of days. None of these options were looking good for me.

Sesshoumaru bent his head down to be at my eye level. "I don't hit girls, but I'm going to make you regret those words. By the time I'm done you'll have transferred to a different school pest," he said giving me one of his cynical smiles that might have made anyone else run but I held my ground stubbornly.

"We'll see about that now won't we?" I asked him not breaking eye contact until he stood up straight again.

"Somebody has forgotten their place. We'll have to remind her," he told his friends giving me one more look and then they walked away.

When the group was out of sight I was still standing there my anger replaced with fear. The crowd had exploded in conversation about what they thought was going to happen and sympathy remarks:

"You think they'll hire someone to kill her?"

"I heard the last person who stood up to them disappeared and was never found."

"Maybe they'll ship her off to another country or deserted island!"

"Poor girl, I feel so bad. She's so pretty too."

"Well _I_ certainly don't feel an ounce of pity for _her_. I think she needs to learn a lesson in respect," a voice I recognized said loudly, quieting the crowd.

I turned around only to see Midori and her clones behind her with smug looks on their faces.

_Great just what I needed._

"The Barbies don't send me their sympathy regards? How will I ever survive without it?" I said feigning hurt and copying one of Shina's dramatic poses. I put my hands on my sides and stared at them. "Oh wait, that's right, I don't care." At this point I was pretty pissed off. Gwen, Shina, and I had never called them the Barbies to their faces-it was our inside joke.

Midori walked towards me and we stood toe to toe. I saw just the tiniest bit of anger in her eyes-and jealousy?-before she smiled and said politely as she could, "I doubt anyone will miss you when you're gone. You're worthless, hardly worth Sesshoumaru's and the other's time. But I'll be there watching when they tear you down until your nothing." Just like that she was walking away with clones in tow.

"Ta-ta for now Kagome!" she called back with a wave.

They followed in the direction Sesshouamru and the others had gone. Midori considered Sesshouamru _her_ property-even though he didn't pay any attention to her. Anyone caught flirting with him or even had his attention for a few minutes were considered her enemies. She'd stop at nothing to scare them away from Sesshouamru. That might be why I was now number one on her hate list but I had a feeling she just wanted to see me suffer until I snapped.

_Whatever_, I didn't have time to worry about the Midori's threats_._ I re-adjusted my bag and started walking to go meet up with my friends who were probably wondering why I was so late. Well it looks like I got wild and crazy anyways...too bad it back fired on me.

The cafeteria was circular and had to be big enough to fit the student enrollment population of about a thousand students, and had a high dome ceiling. Along the left and right of the walls were rectangular glass windows that looked out onto a manicured lawn and plants from the Garden Club. There were round white tables supported on metal legs and uncomfortable black chairs made of plastic spread around the room. When I got to the cafeteria I looked around the room for Gwen and Shina.

"Kagome! Over here!" Shina yelled from across the cafeteria. She was standing up waving both her arms in the air like she was trying signal to a rescue helicopter. Gwen was sitting down, smiling at the show Shina was putting on.

Glad to see them I felt _some_ of the stress from what had just happened with Sesshouamru dissipate. Smiling, I made my way across the room to where they were sitting. I pulled out a black chair and sat down, putting my bag on the table.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, dropped my stuff all over the hallway. Papers were everywhere and it took me _forever_ to collect them all," I lied giving them a half smile. There was no way I was going to pull my best friends into something I started.

"Then the papers got kicked into all different directions because people just can't stop and help somebody out. Man, I hate that," continued Gwen not catching my lie.

"That never happens to me," commented Shina.

"That's because you're one of the prettiest girls in this school. Guys will do anything and I repeat _anything_ to get a chance with you," Gwen said bluntly.

"Not true. They're just being polite, right Kagome?" she said looking me at for an answer.

"Sorry but, Gwen's right," I told Shina.

"I still think you guys are wrong but anyways; Did you here that somebody stood up to Sesshouamru and his friends? Jin Watin told me about it in math. Supposedly, it was today and that somebody stopped Sesshoumaru from bullying this first year and now Sesshoumaru has it out for them. Jin didn't have a lot of details about this person like gender or name. Which is stupid cause' if you're going to gossip _at least_ have all the details. But still, isn't that crazy?" Shina asked.

"Wow, this person has some guts. I'm going to give them a high five when I find out who they are," Gwen said than took a sip of her flavored water.

I almost said _"Well you might as well give me one now,"_ but stopped myself. I took out my lunch and took a sip of my tea before saying, "I guess miracles do happen."

Shina giggled while Gwen smiled at me. "So you guys make sure to get online tonight before the party okay? I want to see your outfits and ask you about mine. Kagome you're picking us up and dropping us off right?" Shina gave me hopeful look and took a bite of her salad,

"Yup, I don't like drinking anyways unlike you two party animals," I teased. "Hey Gwen, you not eating lunch?"

"No, I forgot it when I rushed out of the house and I don't see anything I wanted to eat here."

"Mhm! Try these, they're delicious. My mom bought them in England for me," and Shina handed both of us a cookie that looked like it had nuts and raisins. We took the cookies and took a bite.

"Damn…these are good."

"Tell your mom to buy three boxes next time so we can all have a box," I added.

When lunch ended we went to our separate classes. Awhile later when final bell rang signaling the end of the day I grabbed my stuff and filed out to my car. When I got out to the student parking lot I saw a crowd around the area I had parked. It was never a good sign when there was a crowd.

The people were laughing and had their phones out taking pictures of whatever they were in front of. They noticed me and moved out of the way so I could see what they were laughing about.

Partially dried black paint was splattered over the car's original blue color-which I would find out later, was a bitch to wash off_. _Thankfully the windows were left pretty much untouched.

Lucky me I had left my car unlocked that morning, since I never had a reason to lock it at school. I opened the door and a huge pile of white shaving cream flopped onto the ground. The whole car was filled to the roof with the stuff. I heard people start cracking up in laughter behind me when they saw it. Phones started snapping pictures again. The pictures of my car would be everywhere.

"Alright people. Ha-ha-ha, _hilarious_," I said sarcastically, stretching out the last word, "You can leave now."

Eventually they did leave after more laughing about my futile attempt to push some of the shaving cream out. There was a note on the top of the car that read:

_Enjoy your new and improved car. Not too late to transfer to a new school pest._

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the nearest trash can. I shoveled more shaving cream from the driver's seat to make room for me. I popped the trunk to put all my stuff in. I got in the drivers seat and already felt how soaked the seats were.

Knowing Sesshoumaru and his gang, they would probably be watching for my reaction so I scanned the area. Then I saw them on the roof of the school building, leaning over the railing. He was staring right at me with a smug smile on his face and I stared right back at him with defiance in my eyes.

_You want to play this game? Fine I'll play. Game on. _As if he'd read my mind his smug smile became a little bit bigger in amusement. He said something to the others without breaking eye contact and then they disappeared.

I knew I could just buy another car or get this one fixed but the whole concept was that it was _my _car. It had been an attack on my property.

I wouldn't let them get away with this.

...

AN: Please review on what you think so far? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

_Well, well, what a scene, _I snickered to myself.

I stood in front of the crowd of people that had circled around Sesshoumaru, his friends, the scholarship student, and the broad who had walked out of nowhere. I recognized the girl; Kagome Higarushi. She had some real guts standing up to Sesshoumaru and the others. I couldn't remember the last time a student had actually approached Sesshoumaru so bravely, let alone stood up to him. He was like a god. Worshipped and feared by everyone around him.

_The perfect guy ever created. _

The circle broke up as he and his friends left. Not that he knew who I was but soon he would. I could feel the chemistry we had. We were meant to be together.

I had to admit though; it took a lot of work to keep girls away from him. It wasn't his fault that all these whores flocked to him like vultures on a carcass. Sesshouamru could do no harm in my eyes. Everything he did was sensible and he had a reason for it all.

Anyone who denied his rule deserved what he did to them.

I went to my regular classes and headed out of the school when the last bell rang. I exited the front doors when I saw a crowd gathering with phones flashing pictures. Curious I walked over to look at the scene myself. There was a blue car drenched in black paint.

I knew this was Sesshouamru's work. Well he didn't personally do it, but surely got some of his wanna-be followers to.

_Good job._ I pulled my phone out and snapped some pictures of my own.

The owner of the car walked through the path the crowd had made. She studied the damage that had been done to her car. She went to open the passenger door and a pile of shaving cream fell out. The whole car was full of it. More pictures were snapped. More laughter rang out. Kagome looked shocked.

_What did you expect? This is what happens when you defy the king's rule. _

"Alright people. Ha-ha-ha, _hilarious_," Kagome said sarcastically, stretching out the last word, "You can leave now."

After some last laughs the crowd thinned out and eventually dispersed. I walked to the car waiting to pick me up and got inside to leave the school. The driver and I waited behind other cars to exit the school's gates. While looking out the window I saw Sesshouamru and his group on the roof of the school building. I blew him a kiss from the back seat. He didn't see me though and that was fine for now. I noticed him staring at Kagome and she stared right back.

I felt jealousy swirl around in my heart. I pushed the feeling away. What was I so worried about? I was prettier than her. I was richer than her. I was more popular than she was. Sesshoumaru would destroy her.

And I would watch her go down. I smiled to myself. Everything was fine.

...

AN: Dark mystery character appears! Uses the attack: DRAMA!

haha please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Exhausted I pulled up to my house. A four bedroom, three bathroom cozy residence in the middle of a comfortable neighborhood.

When you got inside the wooden floors were shining from just being cleaned. The two modern white sofas with matching pillows sat perfectly across from each other in the living room. The glass coffee table stood on handcrafted wooden stilts between them. If you kept going past the living room you went into the dining room and after that the kitchen. If you went the opposite way you climbed the stairs against the wall to the second floor were all the rooms.

Before I even stepped in a door Brody jumped on me, almost making me fall backwards. He put his paws on my shoulders and started licking my face.

"Okay Brody I'm glad to see you too. Brody down," I commanded him with a stern voice but smiled as he obeyed.

Brody was a five year-old Great Dane I'd gotten when I turned thirteen. My parents meant for him to be a companion _and_ a guard dog. Brody was just that too, very protective and always by my side ready to do whatever I told him. He was white with large, black spots that were all over his body-which was massive and muscular. Brody was pretty intimidating weighing at 180 pounds and standing on his hind legs he was almost taller than me.

I bent down and scratched behind his ear. "Have you been waiting for me all day Brody? Such a good dog," I crooned.

No one was home today. Her parents wouldn't be back for a few more days. Which meant she could take her mom's car to pick up the girls. Then first thing in the morning she would take her poor abused blue car into the shop to see what they could do to fix it.

"Let's go for a walk," I announced grabbing the leash from where it hanged on the coat rack.

I hooked Brody, who was jumping around in excitement, onto his leash for our daily after school walk. At that moment I envied him for having all that excitement that I had at the beginning of this week. Of course that was gone now.

"Well Brody, I'm glad one of us is happy," I said to him.

He just cocked his head to the left and looked at me; probably wondering why I wasn't opening the door for us to leave.

Boy did dogs have it good.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

After Brody's walk, two hours of online video call with my friends on what to wear to the party, I was driving to pick up Gwen and Shina. I decided to wear a white tank top with a zig zag gold and silver sequin pattern across the chest and stomach with black skinny jeans, silver hoop earrings, and silver gladiator sandals. Comfortable yet attractive is what I was going for. I drove into Shina's driveway and beeped the horn to let her know I was here. Shina came out of her house, speed walking toward the car smiling.

She was wearing her coral colored mini skirt and electric blue laced top. Accompanied by black flats that had a small bow and diamond studs in her ears.

She opened the car door on my other side, "Hey I'm _so_ excited for tonight," she squealed with joy. "What happened to your car?" she added sliding into the seat next to me then buckling her seat belt.

"The car engine was making a funny noise," I lied, "I figured I'd drive this one until I get my car looked at."

"Oh, gotcha."

We talked about who was attending the party when we pulled up to Gwen's house and honked the horn. A couple minutes later Gwen came walking out waving to someone and closing the front door behind her. Gwen was wearing black leather boots that came up right under her knee and black leggings. On top was bright red halter top that matched the lipstick she was wearing. Her hair was tied in a graceful bun with a few stray hairs loose.

Gwen walked over to the car door, opened it, and jumped in the back seat. "Hey ladies ready to part-a-y," she said smiling.

We smiled back, I backed out of the drive way, and the conversation about the party started back up again.

An half an hour later at the party Gwen and I were so shocked; Shina thought we were both in a coma for a while. There in front our very eyes stood Aoi, one of Sesshouamru's best friends, with his arm around Shina. My eyes kept flickering between her and him, while my brain tried to process what I was seeing. Gwen snapped out of her shock first.

"Well this is a big surprise. Hi I'm Gwen," she said sticking out her hand to him to shake.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Aoi said shaking Gwen's hand and looking between us.

I realized all three of them were staring at me now. "Oh, um, hi I'm Kagome," I said sticking out my hand to him, realizing I sounded like a moron.

He shook my hand and smiled, "Hi."

An awkward silence settled down upon us until Gwen and I made an excuse to go get drinks for all four of us from the kitchen. We walked through the thick crowd until we stopped in front of the fridge in the kitchen.

_Why? Why did Aoi have to be Shina's new boyfriend?_ I thought to myself.

"Every time she gets a new boyfriend it surprises us. _This_ shocked the hell out of me," said Gwen getting three beers and a soda for me from the fridge. She popped the tops off the beers, handed me my soda, and turned to go walk back to where Shina and Aoi were.

Suddenly frantic I grabbed Gwen's arm before she could take a step. "Gwen, wait!" I said in a rush. She turned around to face me with a confused look on her face. "I need to tell you something."

I told her everything that happened with Sesshoumaru that day. From the kid knocking his books down, to Midori's threats, and the prank on my car. When I finished telling my story Gwen was speechless. I almost thought she hadn't even heard what I'd said by the blank expression on her face.

"Gwen?" No response. "Gwen! Did you even hear anything I just told you?" I said raising my voice.

"Oh I heard you Kagome. I'm just having a hard time believing _you_ did all that. You sure this actually happened and it's not just all in your head?" Gwen smiled tapping one finger on her temple.

I glared at her. "With the shape _my_ car is in, I'm one-hundred percent sure it all actually happened. And _this _is not the time to be questioning my mental stability Gwen. What am I going to do about Shina and Aoi?"

"Okay, okay. Just act normal around them tonight and tomorrow we'll break the news to Shina. It's not like Aoi did anything or knew about it, so you don't have to worry about him right now."

"Act normal. I can do that," I said taking a deep breath and releasing it, "Alright let's get back before they think we ditched them."

We fought through the crowd back to where they were waiting. Shina looked concerned as we came back. I had to act normal so she could be happy tonight. I smiled when they saw us coming.

"Sorry we took so long," Gwen said handing both of them a beer and then taking a sip of hers. "It's like a jungle through there. We pretty much had to fight our way in and out of there. I almost lost Kagome in there," she said putting an arm around my shoulders and smiling at me.

"Yeah," I played along, "This drunken guy was trying to dance with me and I couldn't get past him. I thought I was a goner." I acted like I was going to faint. "Then Gwen came in and fought off the guy, pulling me out of the crowd, to safety. It was very traumatizing," I explained while Gwen nodded in agreement.

Shina relaxed when Aoi started laughing at our dramatized story. All she wanted was for us all to get along and that's what we would give her.

"So Aoi," I began after he'd stopped laughing, "You're one of Sesshoumaru's friends right?"

"Yep," he replied. "We all grew up together as kids. Our parents said we were inseparable and we were always causing trouble. Sesshoumaru's a little rough around the edges but he's not bad once you get to know him," he smiled.

_Somehow I seriously doubt that_, I thought but smiled instead. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Shina you should tell him how we all became friends," I smiled over at her.

"Oh yeah! Kagome and I have been friends since kindergarten. Then Gwen moved in with her aunt here around our first year in grade school when we all became friends because…" and on Shina went telling the story in her different drama voices and hand actions-she really was a good story teller.

The only reason I brought it up was so I could think about this whole situation. While I did my thinking I smiled and laughed when the parts in the story called for it. _On the positive side,_ I thought, _today couldn't get any worse._

I had to jinx myself.

Right at that moment it _did _get a lot worse. Do you ever get the feeling like the whole universe and god was planning against you?

"Hey guys!" yelled Hitoshi-the host of the party. "Look who came to _my_ party," he said all proud and smug.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see who Hitoshi was talking about. Coming in the front door was none other than Sesshoumaru, Jackobie, and Ryo. They most of seen Aoi because they made their way through the path the crowd had made where we were all standing. Sesshoumaru spotted me out of the crowd of people. We stared at each other as the group walked towards us. Jackobie yelled Aoi's name and had Aoi in a sleeper hold with one arm.

"Hey, you missed all the action at school today," Jackobie said messing up Aoi's hair. Aoi broke out of the hold and shook his hair back into place, glaring at his firend who pretended not to notice. "This chick came up to Sesshoumaru and-" he stopped as he spotted me and he reached over grabbing Ryo-who was talking to someone-by the shirt. Jackobie pointed me out to Ryo who said a little _too_ loud:

"Holy shit! That's her!" and just like that the party attendants in the house got quiet and looked over at our group. _Damn it, not again_, I thought. All the while Sesshoumaru and I were having our starring contest. Both Shina and Aoi looked clueless to what was going on.

"So much for telling her tomorrow," Gwen whispered to me.

"No shit Gwen," I said back through clenched teeth, keeping my eyes on Sesshouamru who was now smirking.

"Did you enjoy your new and improved car pest?" he quoted the note he'd left with that smug smile on his face.

At this point I really wanted to slap that smile off his face or punch it-whichever one would get the job done. "Actually I didn't. It wasn't really to my taste," I said smiling.

"Your a stubborn fool. Really asking for more trouble."

"_I'm_ asking for it?" There was a snapping sensation inside me, as if someone had just broken a twig. This was the same feeling that made me stand up to him in the first place and tell off Midori. I moved close enough to him that I could smell whatever expensive cologne he was wearing.

"_You're_ the one who acts like you own the whole damn school and everybody inside it. _You're_ the one who treats everybody besides your friends like insignificant bugs beneath your feet. You think you're so high and mighty but I can name a million people, rich or not, that are way better than _you_ could ever be. _You're_ the one who ruined _my_ car!" I said poking him in the chest each time I sad _you're_ or _you_.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I'm not done yet, so leave all comments and insults until the end," I said using a voice that sounded like a command and glared at him. "_I'm_," I pointed at myself, "the one person who stood up to you. _I'm _just the opposing side fighting in a war _you_ started." I raised my voice for the next line. "So don't _you_ dare say _I _asked for any of this Sesshoumaru Taisho!" I poked him in the chest one last time.

I turned around and faced my friends whose mouths were hanging wide open with about everyone else's in the room. "I'm leaving now. If you want to come with me, do so, if not call me when you want to go home. I refuse to stay in the same place as this jack ass any longer," I pointed to Sesshoumaru who was still speechless.

The only sound in the room was my car keys as I took them out of my pocket and walked towards the front door, even the music had been temporarily paused. As I opened the door I heard Sesshouamru finally reply.

"You're all talk. You don't know what your getting yourself into"

I mentally and physically laughed.

I turned in his directions and gave him one more challenging glare. "We'll see about that!" I yelled out before slamming the front door behind me.

Full of rage I walked down the driveway-which was pretty long-until I reached the spot where my car was parked. I pressed the button on the keys that unlocked the car when I saw it in sight. I opened the driver's door, got in, and slammed it. The cars headlight came on as I started the car and I saw my friends come running down the driveway. I waited for them to get in and buckle up before I pulled onto the street.

They were both breathing really heavily. "You guys didn't have to leave the party just because I did. My plan wasn't to ruin your night."

"Yeah but…we couldn't… leave…you alone..," said Gwen from the back seat, between gasps of air.

Shina regained her composure first and turned towards me. "Could you please explain to me the hell just happened back there?"

I checked the dashboard clock: only 10:48. "How about we go to Delilah's Café and I'll tell you everything there?"

"Fine," Shina replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh boy...I'm out of shape..." Gwen heaved from the back seat.

Sometime later we sat in Delilah's Café each of us with a glass of soda and a guava pastry. I'd already finished telling Shina what I'd told Gwen earlier. She looked just as shocked too. The only thing she'd said when I finished talking was: "Oh my god."

"Hey Kagome is that what I looked like when you told me?" asked Gwen pointing a finger at Shina's stunned facial expression.

I studied Shina and then took a bite of my pastry. I swallowed then answered Gwen. "Mmm… more or less."

She nodded in response.

The silence was getting more and more unsettling. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the Sesshoumaru thing. To be truthful Gwen didn't know until tonight either, sorry about that Gwen." Gwen nodded accepting my apology while Shina just waited for me to go on. "I didn't want to get my best friends involved in something I started." I looked at Shina. "Then your boyfriend turns out to be Aoi and there was no way I could tell you."

"You still should have told me though," she said sternly taking a sip of her drink.

"What was I going to say? 'Oh by the way Shina I'm stuck in a war against your boyfriend and his best friends. Hope you're okay with it.' You would have been upset, especially since you were so excited for Gwen and me to meet Aoi. I just wanted you to be happy for tonight then I was going to tell you in the morning. I swear."

Shina opened her mouth to say I was wrong then shut it. "Okay so I would have been upset, but in the future please inform Gwen and me about important things like this. Okay?"

"Deal," I said cheerfully.

"Now that we're all friends again, what's your plan for revenge Kagome?" asked Shina curiously.

"Wait what do you mean? You guys are not getting into this. I thought I made that clear," I replied.

"Pssh, as if. We're in this whether you like it or not. I was born to retaliate baby!" this from Gwen who through her fist in the air.

"It's not like we're targeting anybody but Sesshoumaru anyways. Plus this will even out the sides. You can't take on four scheming guys all by yourself."

"You guys really want to help me?"

"Yes," they said in union.

I sighed and realized I didn't have a choice. "Alright fine, you guys are in, but remember you can back out at _any_ time. Okay?" I said confirming that they knew this.

"Yeah, yeah, ok we get it. Now what's your master plan to get back at Sesshoumaru?" Gwen asked with a twinkle of excitement in her eye and Shina stared at me in anticipation.

I studied the guava pastry as if it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. "Truthfully, I don't have a plan yet," I told them.

Gwen and Shina threw their arms up in the air in frustration.

"Dude seriously?" Gwen said giving me a disapproving look. Shina glanced at Gwen like she'd just cussed in front of a bunch of first graders. Shina was against using words like dude, man, and bro. It was just the way Cam was raised. Gwen used those words a lot-but not as much as she used to since she came to live with her aunt. Gwen ignored Shina's look and ate the rest of her pastry instead.

"Well," Shina started looking away from Gwen, "at least we have the whole weekend to concoct some kind of plan up. So let's all meet at Kagome's house tomorrow to start getting ideas. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now let's get you two home before one of you gets in trouble," I joked smiling at Gwen and Shina.

I paid the bill since it was my treat-leaving a generous tip-and then we filed back into my car. Later that night when I was in my bed trying to sleep-which was hard with Brody taking up most of the queen sized mattress- I was glad to have my best friends.

With them on my side I couldn't lose. I fell asleep dreaming about Sesshoumaru Taisho on his knees at my feet begging for my forgiveness and mercy after I'd beaten him at his own game.

...

AN: For anyone that has read any of my other stories. I'm sure you've noticed this one is different. It's actually an adaption from a free hand story I made up 2 years ago. All created characters from my mind and such. The plot was really nice and I just had to share. So I switched out names, tweaked personalities and edited BUNCHES to make it into a SessKag fic. So it still reminds me of when I first started writing but keeping the same text right now is important to me.

So more than likely you will see names like "Cam", "Sam", "Mike", and so on. The only name I haven't changed is Gwen. Cuz it fits her so well :3

If you see a mistake like that let me know in a review and I'll change it :P Thanks!

Feel free to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Monday couldn't have come any faster. I couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru's face when our prank was pulled. Saturday Gwen and Shina came over and we wrote all this ideas on sticky notes then stuck them on my wall. We started going through them to see which ones would actually be a good prank. Finally we narrowed it down to one idea that we all agreed on. My friends slept over so we could work out the details in the morning.

Sunday, Shina made some calls to get Sesshoumaru's locker combination-she could be very influential. Gwen called some contacts of her own. According to Gwen's sources-who were people Sesshoumaru had picked on through the years-he only went to his locker in the morning before first bell rang and at lunch.

The whole day at school I did notice I was getting the silent treatment, glares, and people whispering. However, I was in too good of a mood to care about them, as long as I had Gwen and Shina, I was fine. It was decided that during first period all three of us would ask to go to the bathroom and meet at Sesshoumaru's locker. Getting there a little late, Gwen was already rigging the machinery up.

"Hurry up before we get caught," said Shina in a rush.

To this Gwen rolled her eyes. "Call down Goldie Locks."

"Done!" said Gwen adding a fake evil laugh.

Shina and I did the finishing touches. We couldn't help but smile and laugh when we had finish and closed the locker.

"I'll put his stuff on top of his car," I volunteered joyfully.

I gathered his small gym bag and books and speed walked to where his car was parked. Carefully setting everything on top of the hood with a note attached. The note read:

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I sincerely hope you enjoy your new and improved locker. Pink's a nice color for you don't you think? _

_-The Pest_

_..._

The lunch bell couldn't have ringed fast enough. I wasn't even paying attention in class and when the bell did ring I pretty much knocked over my chair trying to get out of the room. I sprinted to the hall where Sesshouamru's locker was which was in the left wing right across the gym where all the guys gathered to play basketball during lunch-perfect. A few minutes later my companions found me leaning against the lockers on the opposite side of the wall from the locker. We waited for him to come and sure enough-like Gwen's sources said-Sesshoumaru came down the hall with his friends. Not to mention a gaggle of females who came daily to watch him play sports.

Sesshoumaru didn't see us and went straight to his locker to get his gym clothes to play in but when he opened it there was a surprise waiting for him. Once the locker was fully opened the large paint filled balloon popped. Spraying hot pink paint all over Sesshoumaru front and even getting onto his friend's clothing.

I held both palms out to my girls. "It was nice working with you ladies." They gave a down low high five and continued to watch the show.

The whole inside was painted a bright pink. On the inside door of the locker were pictures of half-naked guys, the hottest celebrity males, glued on and covered in lipstick kisses. Sesshoumaru ripped it down fiercely.

To say the least he was really pissed and I was satisfied. I smiled at my friends and told them they better skedaddle before he came over here. They reluctantly left so I stood there against the lockers waiting for him to look around. Sesshoumaru gave a sweeping glance to the surrounding crowd-who were trying hard not to smile or laugh-and then his eyes set on me. Greeting him with a wide smile and slow wave before walking away with my head high.

He didn't come after me. And everybody talked non-stop about the prank I'd pulled on Sesshoumaru Taisho.

...

When I arrived home I immediately called Gwen and Shina. To celebrate this tremendous occasion we all decided to go out to eat at our favorite restaurant.

Nothing could ruin today for me. I was so full when I got home I couldn't even walk up the steps, so I flopped on the couch still smiling. I put the food I'd ordered for Julia on the glass coffee table and just laid still for a while before I heard the house phone ring. Forcing myself off the couch I went to answer the phone reading the caller ID first.

"Hi mom," I said into the phone.

"Kagome! I feel like it's been so long since I've talked to you," my mother said in a hurt voice.

"Mom, I called you yesterday. You and dad are coming home in four days."

"Unfortuantley we'll be gone longer..."

"How much longer?"

"Oh ya know...A month or two."

"That's some extended vacation," I mumbled into the receiver.

My parents had to go on a cruise a couple of days before I started school again. They had plans to conduct business opportunities with some important people on board the ship. My dad also thought it might be good for my mom and him to have some quality vacation time.

"I know but there are some serious ventures to conduct here. On another note," her voice turned serious, "I need a favor from you."

I approached this cautiously, "What _kind_ of favor?"

"Well one of my friends there in town needs a favor from you actually. She needs a babysitter starting tomorrow until Sunday because she and her husband are leaving town for a charity event. The babysitter they already had quit on short notice and she couldn't find anyone else. They have a son about your age but they say him and his younger brother don't get along. She told me all this over the phone today and I volunteered you to help out!" she announced enthusiastically. "I said you would also do it for free."

"Mom! You can't just volunteer me to do something. What if I have important plans I can't cancel?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"...no."

"Well there's your answer. Besides if you do this then your father and I will forget all about the little incident with your car repair bills."

I'd told her and my dad that I had scraped the side of the car against the car garage. I let out a defeated breath. "Okay, I'll do it. Tell me where they live and who they are."

"Oh thank you so much sweetie! You'll start after school tomorrow. Do you need directions there too? The Taisho's house is on….."

I almost dropped the phone when I heard the name _Taisho _in my mother's sentence.

"Wait mom," I interrupted, "You don't mean the Taisho's as in _Sesshoumaru _Taisho do you?"

"You know him? Isn't he just a nice boy? I mean sure he's been some trouble but who hasn't? Hang on a second honey..." I could hear her yelling at someone in the background. "Oh Kagome I have to go. I love you! Good night."

I just stared at the phone for a while after my mother hung up. All I could think was that tomorrow I would be in Sesshoumaru Taisho's house.

I wouldbe in Sesshoumaru's house.

_Me!_

The reality of it wrapped around me like boa constrictor. I most of done something really terrible anger the universe this badly.

After parking my car the next morning I ran up the school's steps and into the building to find my friends. When I finally did find them they were laughing and smiling. I must have looked scared or something because they immediately stopped when they saw me.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" asked Shina with concern.

I leaned against the lockers they were by and told them about my mom's favor. I put my head in my hands when I was done talking.

"Why does the universe want to ruin my life?" I muttered.

Gwen patted me on the back. "You must have some bad karma or Zen going on. You should meditate with me more."

I didn't have to look up to know Shina was glaring at Gwen, who just shrugged.

"What you need is some ice cream. During lunch we'll get an off campus pass and go get some. Okay?" Shina said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay," I replied lifting up my head.

First bell rang, signaling we had five minutes to get to our first period classes. As hard as I tried I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. Not even in English which was my best subject. Not even ice cream with my best friends cheered me up. To soon the school day ended and I was driving to the Taisho's mansion. My dashboard clock said it was three o'clock when I turned on their street. It had only taken me about thirty minutes to get here from school.

I pulled up to the gate the encircled the property. I rolled down my window when I saw on intercom and keypad system built on the side like a drive through. I pressed the red button and leaned out my car window.

"This is the Taisho's residence, "answered a female's voice, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm… I guess. I'm here as a favor to Mrs. Taisho. My names Kagome Higaurashi."

No answer.

"I'm babysitting her son?" I replied nervously.

"Hold on one moment while I verify that information."

While I waited I surveyed my surroundings. Through the gate I could see a large court yard area with trimmed bushes surrounding a large stone fountain with water coming out of the top. A variety of flowers were growing in patches of gardens were they were planted. The mansion was painted light beige and the roof was covered with red tiles. There were white stone steps leading up to the wooden front doors of the house. More than thirty windows built into the front exterior and the house must've had fifteen rooms in it at least.

"Your information has been verified. Please drive up and have a nice visit," said the female voice from the intercom.

The black iron gates parted and I drove through as instructed. I followed on the cement driveway around the garden court yard to a parking space. I took a deep breath, got out of my car, and walked to the doors. Taking another deep breath I pushed the button on one side of the doors and waited. Less than a minute later a thin, blonde woman, who looked to be in her thirties answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I have an appointment with Mrs. Taisho," I said nervously.

The woman smiled and motioned me in, "Right this way. Mrs. Taisho has been expecting you. I'll go fetch her now," once inside she left to an open archway at the right of the house.

The inside of the house looked even more tremendous in size than it did on the outside. This room itself was big enough to host a ball. The floors were tiled in white and the ceilings were so high up with a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging from it. There were shiny dark wooden stairs that came into the middle of the room that led up. Where the stairs stopped there were rails the same color as the stairs on the sides to keep anyone who looked over them from falling. I felt like I was in a scene from Cinderella-expect I was not meeting my prince or wearing a gorgeous gown.

I heard of heels clacking on the tiles when I saw Izayoi Taisho come towards me. She was thin, had a perfect complexion with round brown eyes, and jet black hair that was up in an elegant bun. She had no resemblance to Sesshoumaru what so ever.

"Kagome! Come here," she said giving me a hug then pulling away, "I haven't seen you since you were small. You've grown into a very beautiful young woman," she complimented winking at me.

"Thank you. You look just as young and beautiful since the last time I saw you," I politely smiled back at her. "How's Mr. Taisho doing these days?"

"Oh stressed as always, but aren't we all?"

I gave a short laugh in response.

"Anyways, I was so glad to hear that you would agree to watch Inuyasha for us. Our sitter quit suddenly and I can't seem to find another available for the whole week," she leaned in close. "Just between you and me, I don't trust the maids to watch him. I'm always worried he's not getting enough attention because the maids have so much work to do around the house every day."

"That's understandable," I agreed politely.

"Let's go into the living room so I can explain to you everything that needs to be done and then you can meet Inuyasha."

I followed her through the left entrance way that led into the living room which also had wooden floors. There were three huge black leather couches, with gold throw pillows, up against the wall that formed a U that faced the 200 by 200 inch flat screen television hanging on the wall-it could probably kill somebody if it fell. A wooden coffee table was in the middle on a gold stitched carpet. We sat down on one of the couches and Mrs. Taisho gave me a list of emergency numbers to call like any normal mother.

She _also_ gave a notebook full of notes about things like: all the foods Inuyasha didn't like, foods he liked, favorite bed time stories, favorite movies etc. I took it smiling while she explained the contents of it. She'd even numbered the pages and made a context in the front of the notebook. Good to know she didn't leave her sitters without good knowledge of her child. After she was done talking we stood up, she checked her watch, and I followed her back into the entrance way were the stairs were.

She walked up to the railing of the stairs where there was an intercom built in that I assumed were connected to all the rooms in the house. She pushed the red button and spoke into the speaker, "Inuyasha come down and meet your new sitter please."

A minute later a young boy's voice answered back, "Okay mom."

We waited there for Inuyasha to come down the steps.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Mr. Taisho? Isn't he accompanying you to the airport?"

"Oh, he left a while ago. He had to pick up some important papers before we left. I'll be meeting him at the airport."

"Gotcha," I smiled at her.

A young boy walked down the steps. Inuyasha was seven years old from what his mother had told me. The color of his hair and eyes was the only trait he shared with Sesshouamru it seemed. His facial structure was totally different, resembling his mother mostly. He was dressed in khakis and a sport's team shirt with black and silver sneakers. Coming down the stairs, he glared at me with suspicion when his mother wasn't looking then smiled when his mom turned toward him.

_Must be genetic_, I thought.

Mrs. Taisho hugged Inuyasha then looked at me, "Inuyasha this is Kagome, your new baby-sitter while your farther and I are in New York," she said gently.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you," I smiled.

Mrs. Taisho was pleased with our greeting. "I don't know when your brother will be home. He's not answering his cell phone." Then she turned to me and said, "You don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru, he's a big boy I'm sure he doesn't need a baby-sitter." Inuyahsa gave the most adorable laugh at what his mother said.

She bent down to him, "Alright honey I have to go meet you're farther at the airport so be nice to Samantha while we're gone and remember she's in charge," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I love you. I'll call you every day ok?" He nodded when she let him go out of the hug.

A few minutes later Inuyahsa and I stood at outside the front door waving to Mrs. Taisho as she left in a car driven by one of the families personal drivers. Then we went inside and I closed the door behind us.

I turned to him, "So do you have any homework you need to do for school?" I asked.

"No, I finished it already," he replied studying me cautiously as if I was some new species of poisonous plant he'd just discovered.

"Well then, what do you-"

"Do you like my brother?" he questioned immediately. "That's the only reason you're here right? To date him then marry him so you can be rich and famous, I'm not stupid ya know," he said seriously crossing his arms over his chest, still staring at me.

"You won't last long. I'll give you two days tops before I can make you quit."

Good thing there was nothing in my mouth or I would have started choking or spit it out. I just stared at him with my moth gaping open at his ludicrous statement. I regained my composure and answered him. What was with them and their obsession to make people quit?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on their buddy. I have no intentions _what so ever_ to try and date your brother, let alone marry him. I plan to go to college before I ever get married. Let's get this straightened out right now. I'm here to watch _you_," I pointed at him, "for _your_ parents, while they're away. If anything your brother and I are enemies."

His eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me on this kid; we don't get along very well."

He still looked suspicious but relaxed a bit. "Yeah well all my sitters say they don't like my brother. They come in here all dressed up and covered in make-up," he said looking down at the floor. "All they want to do is talk about my brother and know what kind of girl he likes," he looked up at me.

"Kid if I ask you anything about your brother it'll be about what he hates the most," I said smiling at him. "He and I are in a prank war right now."

He looked at me excited, "Really? You pranked my brother?" There was some admiration then he quickly hid it, turning away from me. "I mean that's cool, I guess," he muttered like it happened every day.

I smiled and laughed at little. "While don't we go play a game then I'll tell you all about it. Deal?" I said sticking out my hand.

He looked at me then my hand. "I get to pick the game and we're not friends, just so you know."

"Alright I can admire that. Do we have a deal now? " I smiled and this time Inuyasha managed a smirk.

"Deal," he said shaking my hand.

...

AN: Time to answer a few questions! :)

**Q: Are they human or demon?**

A: In this fanfic they are human. For now I think it's best for this story. Maybe I'll go back and change it? I'll keep you posted.

**Q: Kagome's financial situation?**

A: Kagome does come from a wealthy family. I felt like the whole "scholarship student vs rich brats" was too predictable for this particular story. I didn't feel I had enough skill for writing to take it in a unique direction.

**Q: Hana Yori Dango inspired?**

A: Actually yes lol The story was written after I finished the series manga/anime. But the story was made with all new original characters and twist plot. This story led me to and writing fanfics as a creative outlet.

Thanks for reading guys! If you have anymore questions about the story or me fell free to leave it in a review for me to answer.

Thanks so much! Love ya :)


End file.
